1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to efficient delivery of information over networks to clients with storage, and in particular, mechanisms for the efficient delivery of Video on Demand (VoD) content.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital video recorders (DVRs) enable the scheduling of the recording of a video programming enabling users to view a program at the convenience of the viewer. Early consumer DVRs, were launched at the 1999 Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas. Since then, DVRs have steadily developed complementary abilities, such as recording onto DVDs, commercial skip, sharing of recordings over the Internet, and programming and remote control facilities using PDAs, networked PCs, or Web browsers.
A DVR is different from traditional video on demand as according to traditional video on demand, a user is able to instantaneously watch a program from among a wide selection of programming content, and to have the program delivered in real time across a network. Some technologies deliver broadcast content ahead of time to client devices that have storage, and then provide a user interface to allow the stored content to be watched at the convenience of the user or “on demand.”
Video on demand (VOD) systems allow users to select and watch video content over a network as part of an interactive television system. VOD systems either “stream” content, allowing viewing in real time, or download content whereby a program is brought either in part or in its entirety to a set-top box before viewing starts. The majority of VOD systems using cable television or telephone company infrastructure also use the streaming approach for VOD. In the streaming approach to VOD, a user buys or selects a movie or television program and it begins to play on the television set almost instantaneously.
In addition to VOD technology and systems, many satellite and cable companies are incorporating DVR functions into their set-top box. Likewise, television manufacturers are beginning to offer televisions with DVR functions built in. The phrase “digital video recorder (DVR)” is often used interchangeably with the phrase “personal video recorder (PVR)” to denote a device that records video without videotape to a hard drive-based digital storage medium. This includes stand-alone set-top boxes and software for personal computers which enables video capture and playback to and from disk. This technology has also become the main way for CCTV companies to record their surveillance, because DVRs provide far longer recording times than the old VCRs.
In terms of personal video recorders (PVRs), there is a range of products appearing around the world, particularly those that represent a merging of analogue and digital technologies. Companies such as Tivo offer PVRs with a large storage capacity. These boxes take digital or analogue video in, potentially encode it on the fly and, as mentioned above, are differentiated from a VCR because they store the video on a local hard disk.
Complete with an ethernet port, such boxes can download EPG (Electronic Program Guide) information and use it to allow users to schedule recording. Additionally, many companies now offer PVR capability in their satellite or cable receivers, and with the emergence of Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), video may be multicast and can be written directly to the hard drive of the PVR.
IPTV is a system where a digital television service is delivered using the Internet Protocol over a network infrastructure, which may include delivery by a broadband connection. For residential users, IPTV is often provided in conjunction with Video on Demand and may be bundled with Internet services. IPTV is typically supplied by a broadband operator using a closed network infrastructure. This closed network approach is in competition with the delivery of TV content over the public Internet. This type of delivery is widely called TV over Internet or Internet Television. In businesses, IPTV may be used to deliver television content over corporate LANs and business networks. Thus, IPTV refers to television content that, instead of being delivered through traditional formats and cabling, is received by the viewer through the technologies used for computer networks.
Several companies are also shipping PVRs and using satellite, cable or IP networks to distribute VoD content to these devices.
Regarding the foregoing, such systems and mechanisms for delivery of video content are limited with respect to the number of titles available, and techniques of delivering the content in a reliable fashion. Thus, there is a need for improving information delivery systems and methods.
Any of the foregoing objects and advantages are illustrative of those that can be achieved by various exemplary embodiments. They are not intended to be interpreted as required of all possible embodiments, and they are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.